El llamado de la sangre
by Suzu.Neko
Summary: Nueve años se tardó, pero ya era hora de hacerlo suyo "– Hola, me alegra verte de nuevo Berwald. Bienvenido al último día de tu vida – La voz resonó en sus oídos y sin más un dolor intenso y agudo atacó su cuerpo desde el cuello, sintiendo como dos filosas agujas atravesaban su piel." Un AU de vampiros. DenmarkxSweden, posible multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy Suzu con una nueva historia. Esta vez vengo explotando el género de vampiros que tanto amo, aunque no esperen vampiros rosas y cursis que brillen en la oscuridad[?]. Se que no debería empezar una saga cuando tengo otra pendiente que ya va en proceso, pero en vista de que "Una vez te perdí, no sucederá de nuevo" le quedarán dos o tres capítulos más y que mi imaginación funciona en estas mini vacaciones que me dieron en la Universidad. Pues decidí empezar algo más. De nuevo vamos al género de misterio.

Advertencias: DenmarkxSweden, si, esa es una advertencia para que los que piensan leer vean. Multipairing, de nuevo meteré a quien se me de la gana. Uso de nombres humanos, muertes de personajes incidentales y randoms.

Dinamarca: Jan

Holanda: Willhem Van Rjin

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni ningunó de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del maestro Himaruya. De ser míos los nórdicos tendrían su propio comic con el DenSu como pareja oficial.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Las calles de Suecia siempre han mostrado el marcado contraste entre las diferentes zonas, creando pasajes en las que los carruajes pasaban a toda velocidad llevando a dandis de grandes fortunas o simples personas que trataban de mostrar más de lo que realmente eran. Al llegar a los muelles algunos botes siendo cuidados simbolizaban uno de los pocos medios de comunicación entre el ya antes mencionado país y Dinamarca, la capital Copenhague, yacía en el otro lado.

Berwald veía esas calles todos los días, al pasar por Malmö como parada obligatoria. Era un simple comerciante joven, a los 12 años lo habían encontrado inconsciente en la playa, fue una sorpresa para muchos que sobreviviese al frío invernal, pensaron que posiblemente trató de pasar el mar congelado pero había fallado. Su perfecto sueco revelaba que era habitante del lugar, un acento tan marcado era difícil de fingir. Desde ese entonces se encargó de sobrevivir, al principio con la poca caridad de las personas, luego con sus propios esfuerzos, decían que incluso sus modales estaban demasiado refinados lo que por un tiempo hizo pensar que se trataba del hijo de un joven noble que se había perdido.

Con el paso de los años, los misterios en torno a su origen se fueron desvaneciendo en la bruma, el mismo Berwald tenía la sensación de que no debía insistir en buscar más, como si temiese liberar a algún demonio del pasado. Claro, sus recuerdos no ayudaban, eran tan dispersos entre los 9 y los 12 años, antes de ello recordaba partes de su infancia, a un hombre alto ir por él un día de verano y llevarlo a algún lado. De sus padres no hablaba, porque no estaba seguro de poder confiar en la certeza de sus recuerdos, ya que él los recordaba como ciudadanos comunes suecos viviendo por razones que desconocía en Copenhague.

Por supuesto, jamás había hecho el intento de regresar, ese mismo temor que le impedía investigar sobre su pasado, le impedía investigar sobre su familia. Había crecido solo, ahora a los 21 años podía decirse que era un respetable y trabajador comerciante de muebles exóticos. Solo eso, su vida no tenía más cosas oscuras que las reparaciones que ocasionalmente hacía de forma clandestina a algunos de los muebles cuando le llegaban dañados.

Como algunas tardes, el sueco solía tener la costumbre de ir a la playa donde le habían encontrado para observar el mar sentía que alguien le llamaba, que era su obligación esperar en aquel lugar a ser recogido por alguien. El problema era que no sabía a quien esperaba no podía recordarlo, a su mente solo llegaba la imagen de un hombre usando un largo saco negro, con un tono de voz muy peculiar. Le era raro recordar a la perfección el timbre de la voz del hombre y no ser capaz de formar la cara en su rostro. Tras un par de horas como siempre se retiró cuando el sol se perdió en el horizonte.

–Esto es una tontería – Pensó el rubio en voz alta, sacudiendo la arena que se había quedado pegada a su saco.

– ¿Qué cosa, Berwald? – De repente una voz hizo al sueco darse la vuelta violentamente, viendo que no había ni otra figura salvo él en la playa. Aquello no hubiese pasado de ser una alucinación suya, si la voz que escuchase no se tratara del hombre que veía en sus recuerdos.

Durante unos minutos se quedó de pie en su lugar, esperando escuchar la voz de nuevo pero sin resultado. Frustrado regresó a casa, con el firme pensamiento de que ya se había vuelto loco o que le hacían falta horas de sueño. En cualquier caso, mejor ver al doctor al día siguiente para que le diese algo, lo que sea para calmarse.

Entró a casa con normalidad, vivía en una zona alejada del centro, una pequeña casa de dos plantas pero con apenas un par de habitaciones modestas. La sala no tenía grandes alfombras persas, eran de madera con una alfombra de imitación en color marrón. Muebles finos que contrastaban con lo rústico de las paredes, apenas un par de defectos los habían hecho imposibles de vender y no le quedó de otra que quedárselas para si. El comedor tenía un juego de 6 sillas con forros aperlados, otra venta fallida porque el cliente que las encargó no fue capaz de alcanzar el precio. La cocina y el baño no eran gran cosa, su habitación tampoco en la cual únicamente había una cama en el centro, un ropero y una mesita de noche nada más, ni fotografías ni grandes lámparas adornándolo. Tenía un cuarto de invitados y una pintoresca terraza.

Subió enseguida las escaleras, una a una con pesadez, apoyandose en el pasamano temiendo que el peso de su cuerpo le ganara y le hiciese caer al piso. Eso no ocurrió, por lo que pudo entrar a su habitación y dejarse caer sobre la cama boca abajo, para luego ladear el rostro y fijar la vista en las estrellas que se dejaban ver a través de la ventana abierta.

De repente se reincorporó apoyando las manos en la superficie del colchón y levantando la un poco el pecho. Él no recordaba haber dejado esa ventana abierta, es más, dado que empezaba el frío otoñal, recordaba haber cerrado la ventana con seguro para mantener el calor dentro de la habitación. Trató de ponerse en pie pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de nuevo contra el colchón con un gran peso sobre él empujándole contra este y obligándole a no voltear a ver.

– Hola, me alegra verte de nuevo Berwald. Bienvenido al último día de tu vida – La voz resonó en sus oídos y sin más un dolor intenso y agudo atacó su cuerpo desde el cuello, sintiendo como dos filosas agujas atravesaban su piel. Soltó un grito desgarrador, para ir perdiendo las fuerzas y con ello el conocimiento. Alcanzó a duras penas a escuchar la voz de sus recuerdos y con la misma ver una mano enguantada en negro. – Feliz cumpleaños Berwald. – Luego de eso, la oscuridad nubló sus sentidos y la inconciencia finalmente lo tomó como rehén.

"_Un vampiro puede vivir casi eternamente, aunque se llamase inmortal hay cosas que no es capaz de hacer: Volar, atravesar paredes, convertirse en murciélago, sobrevivir a una herida en el corazón o cosas de ese estilo están fuera de lógica o cuestión. Los poderes especiales que poseen son un misterio hasta para los de su misma especia, leer la mente no es algo tan fantasioso pero nadie era capaz de saber quien poseía ese tipo de cualidades o si es que acaso no es solo alarde. […] El principal alimento de un vampiro es la sangre, su cuerpo no es capaz de producirlo por si mismo por lo que se vuelve un elemento necesario para continuar moviéndose, en caso de dejar de ingerirla por largos periodos de tiempo, el vampiro se sumerge en un estado de letargo voluntario que puede durar siglos. En sentido opuesto, se enfrenta a la muerte, el cuerpo se descompone de forma paulatina, limitando los movimientos del vampiro hasta que su cuerpo muestra los huesos y las venas vacías. […]_

_Los sustitutos para la sangre son pocos, algunas grasas de animales contienen los nutrientes que permiten al vampiro sintetizar su propia sangre por cortos periodos de tiempo pero deben consumirse en grandes cantidades. […]_

_Cada vampiro reconoce su origen y a Caín, el vampiro original, el cual tras ser desterrado por Dios del jardín del Edén y condenado a vagar con la marca del pecador, negó a este mismo y obtuvo del demonio los poderes capaces de desafiar la lógica del creador. Contrario a lo que se piensa, los vampiros no son vulnerables a los objetos religiosos, al negar a Dios se liberaron de la carga del pecado que Caín trajo consigo. Son débiles a la luz del sol por lo que en los días más calurosos en los cuales no hay nubes, deben permanecer dormidos durante todo el día, por ello mismo prefieren ambientes templados o fríos como los que proporciona el norte de Europa. […]_

_Un vampiro puede elegir a su víctima de forma aleatoria, pero tiene la obligación de succionar hasta la última gota de sangre del cuerpo de este en un lapso no mayor de una semana, de no hacerse el mortal comenzará a convertirse en un caminante de la noche más. Tienen derecho a escoger un único compañero para la inmortalidad, al cual deben llevar al borde al muerte en el primer encuentro y beber un poco de él hasta el límite de la semana para asegurar la conversión."_

Extractos de "**Verdades sobre los vampiros**."

Autor Willhem Van Rjin, desaparecido una noche de agosto. Un mes después de haber concluido su libro.

– Así que finalmente fue por él, creo que ya se había tardado demasiado en hacerlo. – Un rubio de cabellos un tanto desordenados y de traje, tomaba una taza de té en una posada danesa. Frente a él, otro rubio de aspecto más descuidado, al menos por lo que rebelaba el estado de la barba, se mostraba atento a las señoritas que pasaban debajo del balcón. – No traigas otra cuando ni siquiera has terminado con la que tienes ahora– Dijo el primer rubio con severidad.

– Pero, hay tantas flores hermosas aquí que no puedo entender la insistencia de Jan por una sola rosa sueca. ¿Tu si, Arthur? – Sin apartar la mirada de las jóvenes, lanzó cumplidos para varias de ellas, incluso las miradas furtivas invitaban a muchas a tratar de subir.

– Cállate, son sus asuntos y eso no nos incumbe Francis. Ahora termina de cenar de una vez – La taza de té terminó sobre la mesa, mientras la mirada del hablante se posó en una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños que apenas y se movía sobre el sillón aterciopelado. Por momentos murmuraba algunas cosas pero al parecer estaba demasiado agotada para poder levantarse.

– Esta bien, todo por muon amour – Con las mismas palabras se acercó a la joven y con sumo cuidado levantó su cuerpo lo suficiente como para poder oler su cuello, deleitándose al aspirar los aromas tan femeninos y el calor que lentamente se escapaba del cuerpo de la joven con singular rapidez.

– Chéri, no te duermas aún, mírame con tus hermosos ojos azules, hazlo hasta el final ¿Oui? – La joven entre abrió los ojos, con todas las fuerzas que le restaban a su cuerpo, justo a tiempo para ver al encantador ser que ahora clavaba los colmillos en las cercanías de sus redondos y bien formados pechos. La luz de su vida se apagaba a los escasos 18 años. Pronto las manos de la joven quedaban flácidas y sus ojos vacíos ya sin vida. Francis bebió hasta la última gota y luego depositó el cuerpo de la mujer con amor de nuevo sobre el bello sillón.

– Como siempre juegas con la comida, ese es un mal hábito tuyo. – Finalmente Arthur intervino en el momento, viendo apenas de reojo el cuerpo de la joven yacer inerte. Ya hasta había olvidado cuantos años llevaban juntos, aunque no fuese la persona escogida por Arthur para ser su compañero, de momento le bastaba con tenerlo cerca para evitar la enloquecedora soledad de una vida inmortal. Aunque su vida no fuese un cuento de hadas, no eran la pareja melosa que se la pasaba repartiendo amor por el mundo, por el contrario, ambos reconocían ser opuestos y eso los habían mantenido juntos tanto tiempo. – Te odio, aunque creo que ya lo sabes.

– Yo también te amo Chéri – El francés le respondió con una sonrisa que solo provocó el enojo del otro y risas por parte del mismo. – Al parecer es hoy, se contuvo casi diez años pero ya no pudo más, finalmente Jan tendrá un compañero escogido expresamente por él mismo.

–Solo trae a otro ser a la desgracia. – Arthur se levantó de la silla donde había permanecido, sentándose ahora en el barandal de la ventana. Observaba el cielo estrellado desde ahí. – Huele a sangre.

* * *

Eso es todo, decidí no meter más a la historia de Berwald y Jan para dejar suspenso. Pueden matarme si gustan. Aún no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos llevará esto, pero si quieren dejar sugerencias de pairings que les gustaría que incluyera me ayudarían mucho para no dejar la historia solo DenSu. De momento ya les regalé un poco de FrUk.

¿Merezco review? Cualquier comentario positivo, negativo o sugerencia en los reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin pude terminar de escribir este capitulo, siempre que quería hacerlo algo me interrumpía. Bueno en este capitulo hay cosas que quise escribir y no puse y cosas que no pensaba poner y ahí están. LOL. Aún así espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.

Advertencias: Leve lime, uso de nombres humanos:

Jan: Dinamarca

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, son del maestro Himaruya, de ser míos habría tantas cosas DenSu en él.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Berwald despertó un poco aturdido en su cama. Se dio cuenta que aún estaba vestido como el día anterior y salvo el desarreglo de su camisa, todo estaba en su lugar. Trató de reincorporarse pero no alcanzó a despegar el pecho del colchón. A decir verdad se sentía mareado, con frío y que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le lastimaba.

– No trates de moverte.

Dijo alguien justo detrás del sueco, llamando por completo su atención con esas pocas palabras. Apenas logró desviar la mirada para fijarla en el hombre que permanecía sentado en un sillón rojo de terciopelo que recordaba estaba en su bodega. El hombre era joven, de tez blanca, cabellos rubios alborotados de forma desordenada que a pesar de eso le daban un aire de excesivo estoicismo y unos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar que se dedicaba a ver desde la playa. Sus facciones marcadas y varoniles a pesar de dar un aspecto fino, concordaban con el traje negro que usaba y con una camisa de satín roja bajo la otra. Por lo que pudo apreciar parecía que usualmente usaba gabardina, ya que una siempre de color negro descansaba sobre el respaldo del sillón. Esa visión le era tan familiar, tenía la firme impresión de haberle visto antes en algún lado pero no estaba seguro de donde, si acaso un vago recuerdo difuso.

– Te vas a caer si te levantas. – Acotó el extraño acercándose a la cama para sentarse en la orilla. – Haz crecido mucho desde aquella vez, ahora eres todo un hombre. – El invasor acarició la cabeza del rubio de lentes, revolviendo un poco su cabello con una sonrisa que dejaba ver aquel par de colmillos que la noche anterior se había clavado en el sueco.

Ahora Berwald estaba seguro que aquello no había sido un sueño, por lo que empezó a removerse en la cama, buscando la forma de zafarse del movimiento ajeno.

– No hagas eso Berwald, te vas a lastimar, apenas es el primer día es obvio que tuve que beber demasiado de ti.

El sueco no entendía lo que escuchaba ni a que se refería con beber, su mirada reflejaba la urgencia que tenía por soltarse a lo que el visitante intuyó algunas cosas con ello.

– No me reconoces… – El extraño lució abatido, alejando la mano e incluso parecía desear alejarse, pero no le duró ya que enseguida se acercó más para abrazar el cuerpo del otro rubio. – Supongo que eras muy pequeño. Yo soy Jan Andersen, soy un vampiro, tu amo y futuro compañero.

Berwald trató de hablar, pero no le alcanzaban las fuerzas ni para eso, por lo que se sacudió en su lugar, plantándole cara. Cuando finalmente le vio directo a los ojos relacionó el nombre con la mirada. Esa que tantos años atrás le había hecho tomar su mano y alejarse de sus padres, si ese era un recuerdo que creía haber perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

– N… No eres… mi… amo. – El sueco replicó usando lo que le quedaba de su voz.

– Si lo soy y te haré recordarlo por las buenas o por las malas. – El tono de voz de Jan se tornó severo a lo que el sueco se sintió visiblemente regañado. Abrió la boca tratando de volver a replicar volteando incluso parte del cuerpo tratando de encararlo, pero la mirada del vampiro tomó todas las fuerzas que tenía. – No me hagas ser severo contigo.

Tras ese regaño el sueco ya no tuvo las fuerzas de decir o hacer nada, es más empezaba a dormitarse de nuevo, por más que en ese momento batallaba en no cerrar los ojos no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente cayó de nuevo en la inconciencia. El vampiro lo notó y besó su mejilla antes de levantarse.

– Descansa Berwald, mi futuro amante que al fin regresa bajo mi cuidado.

Jan regresó a su lugar de descanso, tomando el periódico que había comprado y momentos antes dejó abandonado en el piso, justo cuando vio los ojos del sueco abrirse. De nuevo tomó asiento con la espalda apoyada en uno de los brazos del sillón y las piernas trepadas sobre la otra. De nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos, aunque fingiese leer solo podía rememorar la infancia de su pequeño sirviente sueco y la agonía que fue separarse de él, pero esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie los separase de nuevo aunque eso implicara quitarle la vida a lo único puro que ha tenido entre sus brazos.

Las calles de la ciudad de Estocolmo lucían abarrotadas como todas las mañanas, gente yendo y viniendo, los muelles mostraban a los viajeros llegar de otros lugares y presentarse sin que nadie reparara en su presencia. En uno delos barcos, llevaba un hombre de cabellos negros, siendo movidos por el viento de forma insistente, a su lado una mujer de largo cabello castaño que bien simulaba a una muñeca de repisa de juguetería bajaba con la ayuda del hombre. Ambos dieron un vistazo a la ciudad, no se mostraba mucho entusiasmo en su rostro, después de todo llegaban a hacer algo que no querían y que implicaba un pecado para ambos.

– Señor Roderich… – La voz de la mujer resonó apagada, perdiéndose en el ruido de la multitud.

– No te preocupes Elizabetha, esto será rápido y podremos irnos antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aquí. – Trató de reconfortar a la mujer, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento ya que no podía garantizar que no se mancharía las manos.

Ambas presencias comenzaron a caminar pasando desapercibidas, el maquillaje de la mujer disimulaba su aspecto pálido y en el hombre, no era algo que saliese de lo normal en esa tierras, tal vez un poco más pálido de lo usual pero no era nada que la gabardina negra y el sombrero que usaba no lograsen disimular.

Continuaron su camino, buscando el paradero de su objetivo, hasta que otro par de pisadas interrumpió su caminar. Ambos se pararon en seco frente a un callejón, haciendo que la pareja entrara en ese lugar: primero el hombre y detrás suyo la mujer asegurándose de que no los rodearan.

– No es muy educado seguir a la gente de esa manera – El primero en interrumpir el silencio fue Roderich.

– No es muy educado venir a matar a alguien por un capricho. – Replico una voz, para desagrado de Roderich una muy familiar.

–Sal de ahí de una vez y deja de jugar. – Replico el de cabellos oscuros.

–Sal de ahí de una vez y deja de jugar – La voz lo imitó en un tono de burla muy marcado. –Si salgo es seguro que mi asombrosa persona te deslumbraría demasiado.

Elizabetha que se había limitado a escuchar estaba al borde de su autocontrol, una palabra más y sería capaz de saltar sobre el que se escondía en las sombras para estrangularlo.

– ¡Gilbert, para de jugar! – Roderich ahora se veía más irritado que antes, acercándose más a las sombras. – No tengo tiempo para eso.

Las pisadas del albino pronto fueron acercándose para dejarse ver de entre las sombras, quedándose quieto justo a la mitad del callejón. Por como estaba vestido bien podría pasar por un mortal más de los muchos que caminaban en las calles.

– ¿Y bien? – Cuestionó el austriaco, mirándole con severidad.

– ¿Y bien, qué? – Respondió el albino, de la forma más relajada que se le ocurrió, incluso metió las manos en sus bolsillos como si no le prestase atención.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Gilbert? – Añadió Roderich, con una voz que bajada del regaño a algo parecido a una súplica. – Sabes que no debes merodear por aquí de esa manera o solo desaparecer de la casa. Ludwig se puso como loco cuando te fuiste, no se que hará cuando note que nosotros también lo hemos hecho.

–Vengo a ayudar a un amigo, luego de eso volveré a casa y le pediré disculpas a Ludwig.

– Un amigo – Murmuró repitiendo las últimas palabras de su interlocutor – ¡Jan! – Dijo de repente, ahora su mirada parecía desorientada como la de un niño abandonado en las calles. – No, a él no… ¡Sabes que no debes ayudar a un traidor! –

Las palabras del de negro pasaron desapercibidas para el albino, el cual solo sonrió y de un salto comenzó a trepar la pared. No dijo más dejando a un confundido austriaco mirándolo desaparecer y a una húngara mordiéndose el labio sabiendo bien que significaba ayudar a un traidor.

Habían pasado unas horas más cuando finalmente Berwald abrió los ojos, desesperado trató de mover su cuerpo viendo con agrado que en efecto ahora podía levantarse de la cama. Se sentó a la orilla del colchón, buscando enseguida al intruso en su casa pero no vio a nadie. Se levantó con trabajo ya que se sentía un poco mareado, miró su reloj comprobando que eran las 3 de la tarde. Puede que ese tipo fuese como los vampiros de los cuentos y libros de ficción, de esos que durante el día debían estar en su ataúd. Se apresuró a revisar toda la casa, entusiasmado de no verlo por ningún lado, por desgracia la alegría le duró poco ya que escuchó el ruido del agua viniendo justo del baño. Apretó los labios, frustrado decidió comprobar sus sospechas.

Subió de nuevo las escaleras, dando pasos cuidados de no hacer demasiado ruido, finalmente de forma lenta fue abriendo la puerta del baño apenas llegó hasta ahí, asomándose para ver si es que el vampiro se encontraba en ese lugar.

– Si tanto querías verme desnudo solo bastaba pedírmelo Berwald, no hace falta espiarme – Ni siquiera había abierto la puerta por completo cuando la voz lo interrumpió, quedándose parado en seco en ese lugar. – Pero ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no tomas el baño conmigo?

La propuesta indignó al sueco, abriendo la puerta por completo para replicar, pero su grave error fue ver al vampiro directo a los ojos, ya que en un instante se había perdido en ellos. Aquello lo había desarmado, por lo que no hizo nada cuando este salió de la tina donde estaba tranquilamente recostado, tampoco hubo reacción cuando se acerco y de forma provocativa comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa para luego tirarla lejos, de la misma manera se fueron sus pantalones y toda prenda sobre el cuerpo del sueco. No se fijó de su desnudez sino hasta que el vampiro apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes del sueco para tomarlo en brazos y volverse a meter a la tina.

– El agua está tíbia – Dijo el mayor ignorando que ahora el sueco estaba pataleando en sus brazos. – No te pienso hacer nada más de momento, solo tomaremos un baño juntos ¿Es eso un crimen? – Agregó Jan como un niño que aún no supiese nada sobre sexualidad ni nada referente a ello.

Aquel baño fue la experiencia más extraña para el sueco, a la fuerza lo habían metido en el agua y hecho que su espalda quedase apoyada sobre el pecho de Jan y su cuerpo sentado sobre el mayor. De la ira había pasado a la vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que en fuerza no le podía ganar y tendría que soportar estar de esa forma. Claro que cuando el vampiro empezó a acariciarle el torso las cosas fueron pasando a otro ambiente, uno que el sueco no pensaba tolerar.

– No te pases de la mano –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Aún eres virgen? –

Ahora si el sueco estaba sumamente avergonzado, por lo que de nuevo comenzó a batallar, seguro de que si bien esta era una batalla perdida no era el fin de la guerra. Por su puesto que se alarmó cuando los labios del mayor rozaron con su cuello, justo en el lugar donde antes le había mordido.

– La primera vez en todo es dolorosa, pero te aseguro que luego de eso te gustará y te volverás un adicto. – El vampiro hablaba contra el cuello sueco, sacando la lengua para lamer el lugar ante la resistencia del menor. De un momento a otro sus colmillos de nuevo se adentraban en la piel tierna del humano, provocándole un jadeo que bien podría pasar por una muestra de placer.

Esta vez era tan diferente para Berwald, sentía el calor agruparse y golpear su cuerpo, pasar por cada una de sus venas y brindarle una sensación que no sabía compararla con nada. Trató de cerrar las piernas porque aquello estaba provocando otra cosa en su cuerpo, además de arrebatarle todas sus fuerzas. Jan enseguida notó aquello y llevó las manos de la cadera sueca un poco más hacia abajo tomando en sus manos la masculinidad del sueco. Pensaba ayudarlo en todo sentido, que el proceso de perder poco a poco su humanidad fuese algo placentero al menos antes de despedirse de la vida.

El baño se llenó de jadeos, ahora la sangre del cuerpo de Berwald había dejado de salir, Jan se había limitado a tomar solo un poco de ella para continuar el proceso, pero en un cuerpo humano aquello significaba otra cosa como tener relaciones sexuales con alguien más. Por lo que simplemente llenó de caricias el cuerpo de su querido amante, hasta que este se sintió satisfecho y llegó a su inevitable climax. De nuevo se veía cansado, por lo que Jan lo sacó del agua de la misma forma en que le había metido para llevarlo a la habitación. Que se pasara el día durmiendo era lo mejor que podía hacer, nunca más dormiría de la misma manera en que un humano lo hacía cuando aceptase le regalo de la inmortalidad.

* * *

Eso es todo de momento. Sigo metiendo personajes y un fail intento de lime –risas– soy un asco en eso y es lo mejor que pude hacer. Espero no haya quedado tan horrible como a mi me parece ese pedazo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización de su servidora. Suzu fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente la inspiración me dio un golpe y me animó a terminar este capitulo, ¡No saben lo feliz que estoy! Aunque la primera mitad sinceramente no me gustó mucho como quedó –risas– pero debía describir un poco de como están las cosas para ampliar este pequeño universo que voy creando.

Advertencias:

Uso de nombres humanos

Dinamarca: Jan

Holanda: Willem

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, de serlo el puente de Oresund sería el hijo oficial de Suecia y Dinamarca.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Era el segundo día después de que Jan apareciese por primera vez en casa del sueco y bebiese su sangre. Para Berwald aquel lucía como si fuese el primero ya que el día anterior se la había pasado durmiendo prácticamente todo el día, aunque esa mañana se sentía mucho más fortalecido que antes. Tal vez lo que le llenó de energía fue el hecho de no ver por ninguna parte al vampiro, se había ido al parecer y eso era lo mejor que pudiese pasarle.

Decidió tratar de recuperar su rutina, tomo una buena ducha aunque el recuerdo de lo que pasó el día anterior mantuvo coloreadas sus mejillas durante todo el proceso. Desayuno ligero ya que al parecer el apetito había decidido irse de vacaciones y salió de casa para cumplir sus compromisos, ahora debía justificar el hecho de haber faltado a lo que ya tenía planeado desde el día anterior.

El sueco paseó tranquilamente por las calles de Estocolmo para ir al local en el centro que usaba a modo de tienda. Era un local algo pequeño, con hermosos sillones acomodados cerca de la entrada de modo que al pasar y asomarse por la vitrina fuesen una de las primeras vistas que tuviesen, cerca de ahí se acomodaban las lámparas y algunos otros artículos extraños. Ahí tenía almacenados muchos de los muebles y objetos exóticos que llegaban a sus manos, más tarde planeaba ver a uno de sus amigos que supuestamente había conseguido algunas piezas únicas y que le citó el día anterior.

Ahora si parecía un día normal, las tiendas en el centro abarrotadas, los clientes entrando y saliendo, algunos solo para ver, otros listos para comprar algo. Le hacía feliz ver el movimiento hasta que entre toda la multitud vio una silueta que se le hacía conocida, demasiado a veces a su parecer.

– Willhem ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ese hombre llevaba un tiempo tratando de hacerse terreno en el mismo ámbito que él. Un día simplemente había llegado a Estocolmo sin decir nada y todos los días durante un mes trató de convencerlo de que le cediese su tienda. Obviamente en cada ocasión había soltado un rotundo no pero a veces recordaba su terquedad y volvía. Esos eran recuerdos de hace un año exactamente.

– Solo vine – Dijo sin más, como si de grandes amigos se tratasen. Luego se sentó en uno de los sillones de importación de la tienda de Berwald, de modo que pudiese verle a la cara a pesar de estar sentado. – Además ayer no estabas, me preocupé –

El sueco sabía que esa preocupación era de seguro que pensaba tener finalmente la oportunidad de poseer todo ese territorio para si. Lo que no sabía, o más bien, no comprendía era el por qué de un momento a otro el rostro del holandés se había tornado más serio de lo usual y sus ojos se hubiesen abierto desmesuradamente. Y menos aún imaginó, verlo ponerse en pie y acercarse a pasos agigantados para quedar a escasos centímetros de él, como si lo estuviese examinando y oliendo, cuando usualmente veían estar lo más lejos el uno del otro.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – El de lentes dio un paso hacia atrás, empujando por inercia al otro para que se alejara y dejase de invadir su espacio personal.

– Así que hay otros… otro cerca… tsk – Willhem empezó murmurando varias cosas, pensaba haber finalmente escapado pero al parecer lo había encontrado, lo más terrible era no poder hacer nada para evitar ser descubierto. La agonía de estar atrapado en esa ciudad.

– ¿Otros de qué? – Berwald no entendía a que se refería o porque de un momento a otro el miedo se posesionó de los ojos ajenos. – ¿Willhem?

–Nada, no es nada. – Hablaba nervioso, más que eso el miedo en su voz era muy evidente. – Yo, debo irme.

Sin más el sueco vio al holandés marcharse como si se tratara de un ser radioactivo, o puede que peor. Al fin y al cabo para Berwald era mejor no tenerlo cerca y aquello solo podía tomarlo como una señal de los cielos de que sería un buen día.

El atardecer no se hizo esperar, pronto las luces naranjas empezaron a poblar el horizonte pero el movimiento continuaba en el centro de la ciudad como si la amenaza de la oscuridad no fuese más que el temor de un niño.

– Señor Roderich, ¿Usted cree que se está escondiendo? – La hermosa joven de cabellos castaños, caminaba asida del brazo de su acompañante, llevaban un buen rato caminando por la ciudad y aún no hallaban pista alguna del traidor. Si acaso veían las tiendas por si es que en alguna de ellas, había encontrado refugio su objetivo: Una tienda de ropa, un para los vegetales, una florería y finalmente la tienda de Berwald.

Entraron con la confianza y lentitud de quien camina por su casa, observaban las lámparas y algunas cajitas de música que estaban en una de las repisas, luego clavaron la mirada en los clientes sin ver pista alguna y finalmente en el dependiente de esta. Era un hombre alto, de tez blanca y cabellos rubios, aunque su mirada distaba un poco de ser la adecuada para tratar a los clientes, aunque a estos parecía no importarles.

Ese hombre tenía algo raro pero no eran capaces de decir que era, puede que de casualidad hubiese tenido contacto con la persona que buscaban, la esencia de los vampiros se queda impregnada aunque sea por un pequeño roce. Debía ser eso, aquel hombre no tenía otra señal sospechosa más que nada por el hecho de estar ahí a la vista de todos. Sin más ambos se retiraron, debían buscar un poco más profundo en los rincones de esa ciudad.

El día casi había terminado para Berwald, cerró la tienda y enseguida se dirigió al encuentro con su amigo, aquel extraño distribuidor que a veces se le hacía de una actitud tan voluble. Pero no había alguien mejor para conseguirle los mejores productos. Se adentró por las calles de Estocolmo, hasta quedar cerca de los muelles, en ese lugar había una pintoresca casa con toques ciertamente rústicos que le hacían ver más como si se tratase de una de una ciudad lejana. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, en espera de escuchar la voz del otro lado.

– Ya voy –

Parecía estar de buen humor, esa era una buena señal de que no lo mataría por no ir el día anterior.

Al abrir la puerta, se asomó un hombre que a simple vista se veía más pequeño que el de lentes, de ojos verdes, complexión delgada y con el cabello castaño adornado por un extraño rulito que salía de él.

– Aja… ¡Hasta que te dignas a venir! –Oh si, estaba molesto, muy molesto tanto que le dejó la puerta abierta solo por cortesía, estuvo a dos segundos de cerrarla a patadas. – ¿Crees que no tengo otros clientes u otras cosas que hacer?

El sueco simplemente se quedó escuchando, no podía decirle las razones por las que había faltado, no le creería ni de broma. Simplemente se limitó a escuchar los reclamos e insultos en italiano que salían de la boca de Lovino, de una extraña manera habían terminado siendo buenos amigos. El sueco se perdió viendo un extraño tapete que colgaba de la pared, puede ser que fuese una de sus nuevas adquisiciones, aunque seguía sin entender porque no ponerlo en el piso, cosas de italianos de seguro.

– Y agradece que tuve consideración de ti y no le di el cargamento a ese tipo raro del otro lado del muelle, Willham, Willhom o no se como se llame. – Le extendió una hoja con algunos datos, al final estaba la firma del italiano y el conteo de varios objetos – Llega la siguiente semana, ahí está todo lo que traerá el barco, solo lo mejor de lo mejor. – Ahora hablaba con egocentrismo, pero suponía debía dejarlo ser por hoy.

– Gracias, te debo una –

– No lo hagas de nuevo o se las voy a dar a ese tipo. –

Sabía que las amenazas eran al aire, muchas veces lo había dicho pero al final de cuentas las cosas siempre las guardaba para el sueco.

Ahora debía volver a casa, solo suplicaba que ese tipo se hubiese largado de una vez y no volviese a aparecer en su vida nunca más. Observó con agrado las luces apagadas de su casa, y al entrar parecía que nadie hubiese estado ahí en todo el día. Eso era de lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle, de seguro aquello había sido un mal sueño, tenía que ser eso y se había quedado dormido un día entero producto del cansancio laboral.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, concentrándose en ello cuando de repente un par de manos rodearon su cintura, haciendo que se cortase el dedo mientras picaba una cebolla. Aquellos brazos no podían ser de ese tipo, al menos eso era lo que trataba de auto convencerse, que Willhem había entrado a su casa para hacerle una mala broma. Claro que era imposible pero no perdía nada con al menos imaginarlo.

– Apuesto a que estuviste pensando todo el día en mí – La ya tan conocida voz de Jan inundaba sus oídos, mientras aquellos brazos lo apegaban más a su cuerpo.

– Claro que no, ya suéltame – El sueco empezó a removerse en los brazos ajenos, buscando la mejor forma de escapar de él, pero el otro sencillamente le superaba en fuerzas y ahora se veía como un niño siendo superado por un adulto.

– No lo niegues, se que al menos has pensado en mi un par de veces – El vampiro besó el cuello ajeno, cerca de la zona donde se había encargado de beber, ahora las marcas no se veían, habían desaparecido a los largo del día como era natural.

– Ya te dije que no – Berwald se había estremecido por ese beso y ante la verdad, durante gran parte del día se la pasó pensando en donde podría estar el otro.

– Tu sangre me lo dice –

Jan tomó la mano sueca, donde poco a poco unas gotas de sangre escapaban y pese a los intentos del sueco de detenerlo, se lo llevó a la boca para succionar la sangre desde ahí, clavando uno de sus colmillos para sacar un poco más de esta. El cuerpo del sueco enseguida reaccionó, sintiendo ese extraño placer que le daba la sensación cuando su sangre salía de su cuerpo. Soltó un jadeo apoyándose en donde antes estaba cortando con su mano libre.

– P… Para – La voz del sueco sonaba descoordinada, su respiración agitada y la sensación de que algo entraba en él de la misma forma en que su sangre escapaba de su dedo. Al final, sentía algo cálido en su pecho, una sensación de tranquilidad como de un gran campo ante la brisa vespertina.

Sintió algo más, otra cosa, ansiedad pero no era suya, la ansiedad del vampiro. De alguna manera podía sentir que estaba ansioso y asustado pero ¿Por qué?

_El miedo._

_La muerte._

_Matar._

_Morir._

_La soledad._

_El vacío._

_La sangre._

Mensajes confusos que llegaban a la mente de Berwald en ese momento mientras su cuerpo se entregaba a aquel hombre. Sintió que las fuerzas empezaban a faltarle, pero no sentía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos que días antes había tenido. Ahora solo estaba apesadumbrado por lo que fue completamente conciente cuando Jan lo dejó sobre una silla del comedor. Pudo ver su rostro, la comisura de sus labios de donde un poco de su sangre escurría y los ojos de un niño asustado, encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Cuan solitario parecía.

Puede que el subconsciente del sueco le jugara malas pasadas, pero al verlo de esa forma extendió la mano, deseando tocar ese rostro, reconfortarlo para que no llorase, porque esa impresión le daba, de que en cualquier momento de aquellas orbes azules empezaría a escapar algunas lágrimas. Extendió la mano donde antes el otro había bebido, la derecha, lo más que pudo tratando de tocarlo, a lo que el otro se acercó inclinándose un poco. Era extraño, pero el vampiro empezó a restregarse a su mano, cerrando sus ojos en una expresión de tristeza hasta que el impulso le pudo más y se acercó al sueco, quedando de rodillas frente a él mientras lo abrazaba, pegando su rostro al vientre ajeno.

A Berwald le pareció sentir algo húmedo en su ropa, pero atribuyó ello al cansancio. Tenía que ser eso.

* * *

Después de tanto tardar en actualizar era justo que les trajese un capítulo largo, oh si~ ámenme –okno– pero creo que ya era hora. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia en los reviews, se aceptan hasta tomatazos de esa forma economizo al hacer mi ensalada.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh yeah, ¡Capítulo nuevo! Me acabo de dar cuenta que siempre meto a Gilbert como amigo de Dinamarca en mis fics lol es que esos dos siempre me los he imaginado como amiguis dada la personalidad que tienen. Bien, les dejo de spoilear y mejor les dejo con el capitulo.

Advertencias: Ninguna en especial en este capitulo, solo personajes rayando en el límite de lo ooc, espero no haber llegado a ello.

Uso de nombres humanos:

Dinamarca: Jan

Disclamier: Hetalia no es mío, ni sus personajes, de serlo no saben lo que haría hacer a Sve y a Den cofcofcof.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Era difícil pensar, y casi imposible de comprender que muy dentro de él sentía empatía con el por el vampiro, todo producto de un día por demás extraño.

En la mañana como era costumbre se despertó temprano, tomó un baño y preparó el desayuno. Las diferencias comenzaban desde esa hora, luego del suceso en la cocina la noche anterior terminaron durmiendo juntos, aunque sin implicaciones sexuales de por medio. El vampiro simplemente se quedó recostado sobre la cama a su lado, observándole en silencio hasta que sus párpados se cerraron. Por la mañana le vio seguir en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior. Hasta ese momento no había si quiera considerado que los vampiros durmiesen al igual que los humanos.

Por suerte no le había seguido a la ducha, ya que al salir notó que no estaba ni en la cama sino que su voz provenía del primer piso, de la sala para ser específicos. Al bajar notó como el mayor estaba entretenido leyendo uno de los libros de su pequeña biblioteca mientras tarareaba una extraña canción que bien le parecía familiar, puede que antes le hubiese escuchado en otro lado pero no era capaz de recordarlo.

– ¿Ya terminaste? – Preguntó el mayor sin despegar la vista del objeto, es más pasaba las hojas con una sonrisa.

– ¿Terminar de qué? – Respondió el sueco de forma algo tosca, sentándose en el lado opuesto del sillón en el que su interlocutor se encontraba.

– ¡De bailar cancán por toda la casa! – El mismo vampiro se ríe de su propia broma, aunque enseguida recuperase su expresión sencilla, perdido en su libro nuevamente aunque la verdad por momentos diese la impresión de que no lo estaba leyendo realmente y que solo pasaba las hojas por mera inercia y para aparentar estar ocupado. – Hablaba de tu baño obviamente.

Berwald simplemente asintió sin contestar, no mostrando reacción alguna a la supuesta broma. Ya no podía verlo de la misma manera, después de que se mostrase ante él de esa forma tan vulnerable y sincera. Pese a todo lo que sentía le daba la impresión de que no podía odiarlo como antes se esforzó en hacerlo.

– ¿Ahora sientes pena por mi? – La mirada del mayor se posó en el rubio de lentes, aunque portaba su eterna sonrisa, parecía triste y melancólico, algo que jamás pensó ver en ese ser tan perfecto y etéreo. Su ensimismamiento le hizo quedarse quieto cuando el otro se puso en pie, siguiendo cada paso que daba frente a él y aún así sin moverse ni un centímetro más que aquel que hacían sus ojos al seguir ese cuerpo. Finalmente Jan se posó frente a él, mirándole de forma fija y serena, mientras acercaba su rostro al de su víctima. – Mírame bien, no apartes tu mirada de mí. Fíjate en este monstruo que trata de tomar tu vida y se alimenta de ti cada vez que se le viene en gana, observa con atención aquellos colmillos que te arrebatarán la humanidad y te harán un ser frío. Un ser como yo.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la longitud de su espalda, fijando la mirada tal y como el otro le hubiese pedido, pero en lugar de fijarse en aquel par de colmillos que amenazaban con arrebatarle todo aquello por lo que se había esforzado tanto, en lugar de eso vio otra cosa. Un par de orbes azules que parecían tan desoladas como el día anterior o puede que más, parecía atormentado con algo que trataba de ocultar usando aquellas palabras rudas.

– ¿A quién tratas de engañar? – Al sueco no le quedó más que ser directo con sus palabras, no podía creerle a alguien que a leguas demostraba sus mentiras.

Por su parte el rubio de ojos azules observó directamente a los verdes contrarios, sorprendido de aquella respuesta. Estaba habituado a las reacciones de los mortales al presentarse como un vampiro de corazón frío y el cual jamás les iba a conceder la inmortalidad y amor que tanto ansiaban de él. Simplemente se echó una buena carcajada y de nuevo se dejó caer en el sillón, mirando al techo para consternación de su acompañante. Era Berwald, siempre había sido Berwald el escogido, aquel que sería capaz de encontrar dentro suyo aquel rastro de humanidad que creía haber desechado tiempo atrás.

– Nunca vas a cambiar Berwald, siempre serás el mismo – El vampiro jaló de improvisto a su rebelde víctima, haciéndolo sentarse en su regazo pese a que el otro se movía cual criatura salvaje, soltando improperios y tratando de liberarse. – Si lo que te preocupa es que peses, para mi no es nada, te lo puedo apostar. – Tomó la nuca sueca para forzarlo a unir sus labios, esperando alguna mordida por parte del otro o algún golpe más, pero lo que sucedió lo dejó atónito. El sueco empezó a corresponderle a sus besos, incluso intentó profundizarlos para beneplácito suyo.

El menor logró moverse de forma que quedó sobre su captor con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras devoraba sus labios de forma casi instintiva. Él mismo se preguntaba como era capaz de hacer algo así con un hombre al que apenas y conocía, pero algo dentro de si ansiaba ese contacto más que nada en ese mundo y esos labios, no se le hacía ajenos, sino que despertaban dentro de él una nada normal nostalgia.

Las manos suecas terminaron en la nuca danesa, en un intento de alargar esa sesión de besos más de lo que sus pulmones le exigían, no fue sino hasta que una voz y unos golpes inoportunos en la puerta, rompieron el clima que de repente se había cargado de un inesperado erotismo.

– No respondas, quédate aquí – Murmuró la criatura nocturna, esperando persuadir a su inesperado amante de alejarse.

–Tengo que… –

– No, quédate – De nuevo los labios suecos fueron asaltados, pero ahora con una fiereza que se le hacía más natural a Berwald en ese ser.

– Jan, se que te estas divirtiendo bastante en este lugar pero es hora de largarte de una vez y si te dignas a atender a mi magnífica persona antes de que rompa el cristal de esta maldita ventana de verdad que mi magnifica persona te lo agradecería. – Un hombre albino, con unos curiosos ojos rojos se asomaba por la ventana de la casa mientras los veía con cierto aburrimiento. –Me harté de tocar la puerta.

Aquella intromisión trajo de regreso a Berwald a la realidad y se alejó de un salto con un rostro rojo por la vergüenza debido a lo que estuvo apunto de hacer o al menos hasta donde su imaginación llegó. Algo debía estar mal dentro de él, por sentir empatía y afecto por aquel ser que de la nada había robado su tranquilidad.

– SI que eres oportuno, Gilbert – Se acomodó el cabello con molestia, mirando con recelo donde había terminado el sueco. – Estaba apunto de llegar a lo mejor y vienes a arruinarlo, espero que sea por algo que valga la pena.

– Oh, créeme que si lo valdrá – De pronto la sonrisa que minutos antes había estado en el rostro de Gilbert se borró. – Hay dos aquí, Roderich y Eli, los viejos se han dado cuenta que te fuiste y tu ya sabes quien los mandó para tratar de convencerte o traer tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata. Ya no hay tiempo – La voz del albino sonaba preocupada seria, pese a las apariencias siempre había sentido bastante afecto por Jan, al punto que alguna vez llegó a gustarle como candidato a pareja, pero era consiente de que este solo tenía mente a aquel pequeño niño que había tomado por capricho de la casa de sus padres.

– Tsk, justo en este punto – Su mirada se paseó del sueco para luego volver al albino. – No puedo irme... Al menos aún no.

– ¡¿Por qué?! Solo termina tu comida y vámonos de una vez, ¿O es que piensas volverlo uno de nosotros? Únicamente apúrate con lo que sea que tengas que hacer aquí y vámonos de una buena vez. – Gilbert ya parecía alterado, no quería que su mejor amigo terminara descuartizado en alguna bahía o algo peor que de seguro a los viejos sabios, vampiros longevos que se cree viven desde tiempos del rey Moisés y de los dioses mitológicos.

Jan solo podía pensar en Berwald, en el hecho de dejarlo ahí y que se volviese otro vampiro más al transcurso de la semana, pero eso solo lo alejaría más de él. Mientras que la opción de arrebatarle la vida estaba totalmente fuera de sus pensamientos, lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle algo semejante. Se rascó la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello soltando un quejido de frustración ante la realidad.

– No voy a dejarlo… No puedo hacerlo, él es… mi compañero. Más bien, mi futuro compañero – Dijo algo avergonzado y desviando la mirada. Sabía bien que significaba eso para un vampiro, era lo equivalente entre ellos a casarse con alguien. Aunque era más fuerte que una unión humana, cuando ellos se unían realmente no podían estar uno lejos del otro, por si mismos se llamaban, sintiendo su sangre hervir por la lejanía. Era una especie de locura voluntaria, amarrarse a alguien y saber que jamás ibas a poder dejarlo por más que lo intentaras, sus mentes se nublaban, sabiendo que se pertenecían de ahí en adelante.

Gilbert sintió como el corazón se le iba al suelo, abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa para luego fijarse en el sueco que llevaba todo el tiempo escuchando pero sin entender de que hablaban. Solo en ese momento parecía embobado viendo al danés y ese tono rojo en su rostro que le hacía lucir tan fuera de lugar, tan diferente y a la vez sumamente cautivador. Eran dos sorpresas en un solo instante, el hombre con apariencia aterradora y de lentes, para el albino, se le hizo el compañero perfecto conociendo a Jan.

– Eres un danés muy tonto ¿Sabías? – Ahora solo le dirigió a ambos futuros amantes una sonrisa – Haré lo que pueda para persuadirlo, pero hay una rata por aquí, de seguro ya te diste cuenta de quien anda rondando por estos lados y que de seguro no te dejará quedarte tan tranquilo. Por eso yo no me involucro tanto con los nuestros, luego vienen las ex paranoicas y eso es horrible, en cambio con los humanos, si te cansas te los cenas y ya. – Dijo con total cinismo, al fin y al cabo no es que le prestase demasiada atención al hecho de tener un humano justo frente a él.

Jan suspiró pesado, mirando a su eterno amigo a lo que el otro le hizo una señal de que tuviese cuidado pero que no se preocupase que el otro se encargaría de protegerlos al menos hasta que terminase con sus asuntos. Y si, se lo dijo todo en señas porque se le hizo más genial que solo hacerlo hablado. El danés soltó un nuevo suspiro antes de voltear y acercarse al sueco de nuevo, abrazándolo por la cintura, ese gesto sutil fue suficiente para sacar una sonrisa en el rostro del ahora intruso y hacerle irse de un salto lo suficientemente rápido como para que el humano no fuese capaz de seguirle con la mirada.

– Entonces, ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? – El vampiro acercó los colmillos al cuello sueco, mordiéndolo sin darle la oportunidad de responderle.

El sueco se quedó quieto, cerrando los ojos para poder escuchar el corazón Jan, esperando hacerlo como la vez anterior. Efectivamente le fue posible escuchar: los nervios, la vergüenza por haber dicho aquello acerca de los compañeros que no fue capaz de entender, la prisa por hacer aquello y por último el miedo… el miedo de perderle, un corazón acelerado que provocaba que sus brazos lo sostuviesen con fuerza y en un efecto inmediato hizo al sueco aferrarse a él con una mano. Finalmente una ola de recuerdos, pero no sabía si eran suyos o del danés, se le hacían tan distantes que al abrir la boca para tratar de preguntar una sola frase salió de sus labios:

– No nos separarán, esta vez no te dejaré solo… amo –

* * *

¿Eso es todo? Lamento decir que si, al menos de momento, espero la inspiración me golpeé pronto que ahorita ando con la idea de a donde quiero llegar a esto, jojojo.

Bueno, ¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Abrazos? AUnque no los contesto porque jamás se que decir o lo dejan en anonimo, pero aprecio sus reviews, todos y cada uno de ellos, mill gracias a ustedes que me hacen continuar buscando la inspiración para seguir con esto y no solo dejarlo inconcluso de por vida. Y por cada review que dejan yo les regalaré un abrazo –Se escuchan grillos de fondo- Vale, tal vez haga que Sve los de.


End file.
